


The Future That Awaits You

by KRYOOX



Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, nggak ada tag
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Aku bangga padamu, kautahu?
Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Future That Awaits You

**Author's Note:**

> Mengambil waktu saat episode 15.

Oh... Kau. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini sejak kejadian itu, bukan? 

Aku mengerti, kau melewati masa yang tidak mudah. Ada banyak peristiwa pahit yang kau alami, tapi aku bersyukur, hari ini kau datang dengan senyuman terukir di wajahmu. Meskipun aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya merasa bahagia, tapi kau selalu mendahulukan sisi terang dari dirimu di atas segalanya. Dan aku tahu kau selalu berharap, dengan begitu, orang lain juga akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku bangga padamu, kautahu?

Sama seperti mereka yang namanya terukir di sini, aku bangga padamu.

Entah apakah kau sadar atau tidak, sekalipun kau jarang datang ke sini, tapi kita sebenarnya cukup dekat. Bahkan sangat dekat. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku, bukan? Tanggungjawab yang kauemban sekarang sering kali membuatku merasa demikian. Cepat atau lambat, kau juga pasti akan bernaung di sini, bersama anggota keluargamu yang lain. 

Hanya saja, jika aku boleh meminta... Bernaunglah di sini setelah semua mimpimu untuk membuat manusia dan Humagear dapat tersenyum bersama tercapai, atau setelah kau menemukan wanita yang kaucintai dan membesarkan anak, cucu--atau bahkan juga--cicit besamanya. Dengan begitu, aku akan dapat menyambut kedatanganmu dengan penuh sukacita. Karena aku tahu, hidup dan perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia.

Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apakah kau akan berkunjung lagi atau tidak. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah masa depan yang mutlak bagi semua orang, termasuk juga bagimu. Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan benar-benar bersama. Tapi sebelum saatnya tiba, kuharap kaubisa memanfaatkan waktu yang kaumiliki dengan baik.

Gapailah semua mimpimu itu, aku akan selalu menunggumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Bukan POV benda mati namanya kalo nggak berhubungan dengan kematian. Wkwkwk... Just kidding. 😂
> 
> Makasih udah baca. ❤


End file.
